This invention relates to the field of feed belts for paper, such as for xerographic copying machines, as well as for cardboard, plastic and other such materials. More particularly, this invention relates to a fabric reinforced endless belt of elastomeric material, such as in the nature of a toothed drive belt, especially effective for the feeding of paper and other similar materials such as cardboard, plastic and other sheet materials.
In the operation of machinery of various types, the accurate and reliable feeding of supplies of paper, cardboard, plastic and the like is extremely important to the proper functioning of the machinery. In photo copying machines, for example, proper functioning of the machinery requires the accurate and reliable delivery of paper upon which the copy is to be produced. Regardless of how well the reproductive mechanism of the equipment may work, a photographic copying machine does no turn out a useful product if the duplicating paper is not accurately and reliably delivered to and moved through various stations of the machine. Accordingly, the accuracy and reliability of the paper feed mechanism, while being only a very small part of the photo copy machine is, nevertheless, a critical part, and there is significant interest in improving the accuracy and reliability of that part.